Warehouse
Warehouse is a multiplayer map in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and was added to Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation in the Team Manhunt Update. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Warehouse is a large map sourced near the beginning of Tracking the Supplier Pt. 2. It features multiple indoor areas all connected to a large open area outside. The large outdoor area is often used by snipers, along with a medium sized but completely open room indoors. Most of the rest of the indoor areas include various machinery or storage racks that are better suited to mid range combat, though there are some decent long lines of sight in various places. The center of the map has several entrances and is a common converging point where enemy players are frequently encountered. This requires care to traverse because enemy fire could come from a number of directions. Warehouse works well with any game mode, and is well suited to accommodate large numbers of players. Gallery MC2-Warehouse1.PNG|The outside area, a popular spot for snipers. Right behind is one of the entrances inside, seen in the next image. MC2-Warehouse12.PNG|This room is the location of the Resistance flag. MC2-Warehouse13.PNG|The view from the walkway at the top of the stairs. MC2-Warehouse4.PNG|The light shining through the windows can make it difficult to see on the walkway. This can be used to a player's advantage. MC2-Warehouse5.PNG|At the end of the walkway, stairs lead down to two direction options... MC2-Warehouse11.PNG|The left door leads to this small room, which is also where one of three bomb sites is located. This connects to the open area outside. MC2-Warehouse6.PNG|...while the other option leads into this room through the entrance seen on the left of this image. This area is also popular for snipers. As with the walkway, the light coming through the windows can be used to the player's advantage. MC2-Warehouse9.PNG|This room is also where another bomb site is located. MC2-Warehouse7.PNG|The entrance seen at the far end of the room two images ago leads to this area, where encountering enemy players is common due to multiple entrances. MC2-Warehouse14.PNG|Just to the right of the previous image is the Army flag. MC2-Warehouse8.PNG|View looking over this room from a walkway. MC2-Warehouse3.PNG|The entrance on the right of the previous image leads outside through the entrance seen here. This location, particularly the crates on the left, is popular for sniping. MC2-Warehouse10.PNG|This area is also where the third bomb site is located. MC2-Warehouse2.PNG|View of the outdoor area from this side. MC2-Warehouse_load.PNG|Loading screen See also Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Warehouse is a medium-sized map with many small rooms, making shotguns one of the best weapon types in the map. The map does indeed share some resemblance to the map from Modern Combat 2, however new rooms and new equipment have been added, and the rooms filled with the generators and the outdoor snow area is much smaller than in Modern Combat 2. See also Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Maps Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Maps Category:Maps Category:Team Manhunt Update